Nobodies Have Hearts
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: AkuRoku Zemyx love:D just a cute little story


Zexion sat in his usual chair, reading the book he bought the previous day. Axel slept in the chair across from him, snoring loudly. What they didn't know was Demyx and Roxas were busy discussing love confessions in the next room.

"Okay, how about this? Zexy I think you're sexy. You rock my socks." Demyx recited from the paper he held in his shaking hands. Roxas blinked at him.

"Um, a little much I think. How do you like this? Axel I love you. I always have. I was really hoping you felt the same way." Roxas said, clearly embarrassed even though he was reciting it to Demyx.

"I love it! That's the perfect confession! Maybe I should just tell him flat out that I love him. Or, better yet, I could walk right up to him and plant one on his mouth." Demyx grumbled. Roxas stared, dumbstruck, over Demyx's shoulder. Slowly turning around he found Zexion standing behind him. Before Zexion could speak, Demyx leapt up and ran away down the hall. Turing on his heel Zexion followed close behind.

Roxas shyly ambled over to where Axel was still sleeping. Very carefully he reached forward to stroke Axel's hair, but a hand stopped him. He turned and looked into Larxene's furious face.

"Don't touch him with your grubby hands you brat. He's mine!." Larxene snarled. Roxas closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, he's not." Roxas whispered. Larxene pulled here hand back, ready to slap him. He braced himself, but the slap didn't come.

Meanwhile…

"Demyx wait!" Zexion shouted his heart pounding as he ran. Demyx slowed a little, but didn't stop. Seizing what may be his only chance, Zexion reached forward and grabbed Demyx's arm. He didn't turn around to face Zexion.

"Forget it. Everything you heard. Forget it. Please." Demyx whimpered, his voice cracking as tears flowed down his cheeks. Zexion spun him around so they faced each other. Demyx hastily wiped his tears away.

"I don't want to forget it." Zexion murmured his face buring. He reached forward and brushed the boy's hair from his face. Demyx flung himself into Zexions arms and kissed him. Zexion tightened his grip on Demyx's waist and kissed him back hungrily. When they broke apart Demyx said, "Zexy I think you're sexy. You rock my socks." Zexion's face got redder, if that was possible and he pressed his lips to Demyx's ear.

"I love you." He whispered shyly. Demyx smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Zexy… and you're very sexy when you blush." Demyx said, grinning as he took Zexions hand and led his further down the hall.

Back to Roxas…

"Leave the poor kid alone Larx." Axel said, rolling his eyes. Roxas blinked and looked at his feet. "What are you guys fighting about anyway? Are you fighting over me again?" Axel asked jokingly.

"God Axel, is everything a joke to you? It's not funny!" Roxas yelled. Axel looked taken aback as he was unaccustomed to outbursts from the cheerful kid.

"Sorry Roxy. I was just messing around." Axel said softly, ruffling Roxas's hair.

"Don't treat me like a kid. I don't want you to see me like that." Roxas mumbled miserably. Axel grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into his room. Once there he pinned Roxas to the wall.

"What's going on Roxas? Please tell me" Axel asked gently. Roxas buried his face in Axel's chest, expecting to be pushed away quickly. Instead, Axel pulled him closer, rubbing his back.

"What up with you today kid." Axel murmured into Roxas's hair. Roxas shoved Axel away.

"There you go again treating me like a kid again! I'm not a…" Roxas's words were silenced by Axel's mouth crushing into his. He closed his eyes and dropped his arms. Axel pulled away.

"Listen Roxy, you're younger that me. In my mind you're kind of still a kid. I told myself I would wait until you were 18 to tell you, but I don't think I can." Axel said, leaning against the wall.

"Tell me what?" Roxas asked. Axel avoided his eyes. "Say it. Please." He said, taking Axel's hands.

"I love you." Axel said, pulling the boy into a tight embrace. Roxas smiled, placing a hand on Axel's cheek.

"I love you too." Roxas whispered, resting his head on Axel's chest.

"You make me feel like I have a heart." Axel said, before bringing his lips down to meet Roxas's once more.

One Month Later…

Roxas rummaged through Axel's desk searching for his keyblade pen. A crumpled yellow paper caught his eye. He unfolded it to find what looked like a love confession scribbled down.

"Roxas you rock my…soxas." He read allowed, stifling a laugh as Axel entered the room.

"Roxas have you seen…**AH! Give me that! It's nothing, you never saw it!" **Axel yelled, snatching the paper away. Roxas grinned.

"Nothing rhymes with my name silly." He said, kissing Axel's red cheek and ruffling his hair.

"I know. It was a failed attempt. Please just forget it." Axel pleaded.

"I'll try, but I don't think I can. You rock my soxas too." Roxas said, kissing Axel as Demyx and Zexion walked in.

"**Ah! PDA! Don't look!**" Demyx shouted, covering Zexion's eyes. Zexy blushed as his took Demyx's hand off his face, although he didn't let go of it.

"Like we don't have to put up with you guys making out in _every_ dark corner the castle has to offer." Axel shot back, wrapping an arm around Roxas's waist. Demyx grabbed Zexion and kissed him full on the lips.

"We're leaving now, so if you guys want to double you better hurry up." Zexion said, blushing again.

Moments later, after some complaints from Axel about staying in to do bad things to Roxas, the couple left. It was the first of many double dates to get sea salt ice cream.


End file.
